The Haunted Mansion
by Silent Scream of Crimson Tears
Summary: The gang along with Seto and Mokuba go to see a scary movie that was based on real life. On their way home to Domino, their limo breaks down and they have to stay at a mansion in the middle of no where. Will they survive? Who is this evil being? Please R
1. A Movie and A Death

The Haunted Mansion

_The Haunted Mansion_

'Naomi ran from a masked killer with a knife. Blood was covering the knife, making it glisten in the moonlight. The killers face is unknown, dew to the horrid mask covering its face. The mask was a black mask with horns at the sides. He was running after her. Unfortunately, Naomi tripped on a log, giving the killer an advantage. He was next to her, staring down at her body, lifting his right arm with the knife.

"No, no ,NO!!" screamed Naomi before being stabbed by the bloody knife multiple times. Her head being chopped off. (_Chills)_ The killer picked up her head and stuffed it into a black garbage bag before walking away from the blood covered, headless body.'

Tea was shaking like crazy during the movie while clinging on to Atem's now hurting arm.

"Relax Tea, this happened a long time ago. There's nothing to be scared of," he whispered, trying to calm her down.

'The next day, Naomi's body was found. People were saying it was the spirit of the knife that attacked her. Others say it was a monster, but no one knows. A shadow was walking down the hall to a bathroom where a girl was taking a shower. The door flung open, revealing the mask murderer. He opened the curtain to a screaming girl. She looked straight at him and screamed, but not for long as he head was chopped off and her body was stabbed and torn.' The screen went black then popped out at the home of a man and that woman. 'The man arrived home to see everything black. He walked around the house to come to the door where the woman was murdered. He heard water running, so he opened the door to find her body handcuffed to the pole and torn and stabbed all over. Her head missing like all the others. A shadow appeared behind him, a knife getting ready to stab his back.' The screen went blank before showing the credits and having the lights turned back on. Everybody got up to head out, including Atem and Tea. They exited the theater to meet up with their friends Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Yugi, Seto and Mokuba. They all started talking about the movie, making Serenity, Joey, Mai, and Tea scared again.

Yugi sighed and said, "It's happened a while ago, there's nothing to be scared of." The group walked out to the limo and left to go home. After an hour, the limo broke down in the middle of nowhere in the pitch black dark. Everyone stepped out to see what was wrong.

"Sorry, sir, it seems that we have a broken engine," said the driver.

"O.k. so how about we look for a place to stay," suggested Mokuba, laughing nervously at their angry and tired faces. They all turned to him and agreed. Suddenly a mansion appeared in the distance. They noticed and ran to it. Seto went first and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a butler with white hair and black outfit. He stepped aside to allow them to enter.

"Hello, I am the butler, Noa," said Noa to the group, "If you need a place to stay, I will allow you to stay here. Your rooms are upstairs to the left." And with that he left. The group stared at him for a minute then started to walk up the stairs to their rooms where the butler told them. They entered their rooms, and closed their doors.

Tea was exiting her room right when Duke was. They looked at each other and nodded a yes to have them stick together. They walked down stairs and into the library, where a big book was awaiting them. Tea walked over to the book and opened it to find a letter and a note in it. She looked at the letter then stuffed it into her pocket, to open it later. The note read, 'The King dies at dawn, while the Duke dies at night.' Tea turned to show this to Duke but he had disappeared.

"Duke? Duke, where are you?" Tea said turning the corner. She saw a light on in a room at the end of the hall. Taking tiny steps, she walked to the door and slowly opened it to reveal a bloody body handcuffed to two poles! Tea screamed on the top of her lungs and ran out the room, down the hall and out of the library. She sat in a chair and hugged her legs to her chest, wishing she hadn't seen that.

Atem, Mai, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, Serenity, and Yugi were talking amongst themselves, quietly.

"Doesn't this seem a little to strange," Seto thought out loud. Everyone turned to him with a confused look.

"What do you mean," asked Mokuba, very curious.

"I mean our limo happens to breakdown, we happen to find a mansion, and we happen to be able to stay here. It all seem more than just a coincidence," he explained. Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by and ear breaking scream. They all rushed to its owner to see it was Tea. She was crying hard and hugging her knees to her chest. A hand touched her shoulder making her flinch and look at the owner of the hand to be Atem. He wrapped his arms around her and asked her, "What's wrong?"

She started crying harder so it was difficult for him to understand her, but he managed to hear Duke, library, hall, dead. Atem didn't understand, so he picked Tea up bridal style and asked her to show him where.

"No," pleaded Tea, obviously scared.

"Tea," started Atem.

"No," she said again, this time starting to shake.

"Tea, please show me," he begged. She looked at him then pointed to the library. He and the others walked towards it. They stopped in the library and looked at Tea, who pointed to the hall she walked down and ran from before. The group walked down the hall and stopped at the door she was at before. She shakily pointed at the door. Seto opened the door, but didn't like what he saw. Duke's body with head chopped and torn all over, his eyes and mouth opened in a scared expression. His arms were handcuffed to poles on the wall, so he was hanging dead in the middle of the room. The entire group stared in horror at the lifeless, cold body if front of them. Tea was put back on her feet so she could walk by herself. She went over to in front of the body and prayed to the god, Ra that Duke's soul would be spared and brought to heaven to live peacefully, but something was wrong. Tea could feel that Duke's soul is in danger. Suddenly, the door slammed closed and the lights went out. All the girls screamed or should I say girls and Joey screamed. A faint glow was circling around them. They all watched, but it suddenly went out.

"Uh, guys, who's touching me?" asked Tea, scared.

"Guys, what happened to the lights?" asked Mokuba.

"Uh, Guys, who's touching me?" asked Tea, again.

"I don't know what happened to the lights, Mokuba," said Atem.

"GUYS, WHO'S IS TOUCHING ME!" shouted Tea.

"God, Tea. No ones touching you," yelled Seto, annoyed.

"That's so wrong," said a maniacal voice, "I'm touching you." Lightening flickered outside the window. Tea screamed another ear bleeding scream, but was silenced by a dark hand.

"Don't worry, it will soon be over," said the voice, disappearing into mid air. The lights flickered on, but something was missing. They looked for what caused their feeling, but only Tea noticed.

"Duke's body is gone," she shouted. Everyone was silent, but a light cracking sound broke their silence. Tea took a step toward the rest of the group, but stopped as the cracking noise got louder and louder.

"TEA, MOVE! The floor is breaking!" shouted Mokuba, worried. Tea stared at him for a minute then nodded. She readied herself and ran as fast a she could, but when she got to their safe side, something caused her to accidentally fall backwards and into the dark hole.

"TEA," shouted Atem, grabbing her hand, but fell in as well.

"ATEM, TEA," shouted Mokuba, trying to grab their hands but ended up falling, too.

"MOKUBA!" yelled Seto. He dived in to grab his little brother and ended up the same as Atem and Tea.

"GUYS!" yelled Yugi, staring at the hole. Suddenly the door opened to the hall.

"Come on, Yug. We'll find them, but we have to find another way how to get down there," explained Joey. Yugi gave a slight nod, then the rest of them exited to room, on their search for their friends.

Meanwhile, Atem, Tea, Seto, and Mokuba had reached the bottom of the hole, all unconscious. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure was watching them from a far, smirking maniacally at them.

Hey! Thanks for reading my first horror story's first chapter!!

Please R&R


	2. Blue Blood and Missing People

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Moonlight shined through a crack in the window, shining right on Tea's face. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She tried getting up, but something was on her legs that prevented her from getting up. She looked to see it was Seto Kaiba's body. She tried moving under his body, but he didn't budge. She slowly reached over with her hand and shook his body lightly. He stirred and mumbled something under his breathe, but didn't get up, so Tea shook harder, and… BAM! Seto Kaiba had punched her in the nose, sending her back in the position she was in before. Seto opened his eyes to see he had punched Tea! She was now holding her nose and cursing under her breathe. He smirked at her and stood up.

"Shit, Seto, why'd you have to hit me? I was just trying to get up, but your giant body was crushing my legs," she yelled, angry and annoyed already with him. She turned to look at the other bodies that were there, something seemed wrong with this picture. Four of them had fallen, but there were five bodies and she was stepping in a weird liquid. She grabbed a torch that was on the wall and turned to look at the bodies. The others were up, but one particular one stood out. She walked slowly towards it, and shined the torch in front of it. She screamed at the body to see it was Duke's! He was holding a dagger and raising it to slash at her. She quickly dodged, but not by much. Seto and the others looked at the body of Duke. They seemed more shocked than Tea.

"That's impossible! He was slashed and murdered, how is he here?" shouted Tea, scared she stood up, but slipped on the liquid and fell into Seto's arms. A look of worry swept by his face but quickly disappeared. Tea put the torch above the ground and looked to see the liquid was blood from Duke's body. He raised the dagger at her, but Seto picked up her body and pulled her away from the dagger. He and Tea ran down the hall while Mokuba and Atem ran down the other, but something was wrong. Duke was only chasing Tea and Kaiba. They ran and found a room at the end of the hall. They hid in it and locked the door. The room was dark except for the moonlight coming from the window. Tea turned to look around the room and found a light switch. She turned it up and the lights turned on, but what she found next caused her to do another ear piercing scream. Seto ran over to her and found that she was looking at a blood note on the wall. It read, 'The dark ends now, but the Serenity dies fast.' After reading the note, a door appeared at the corner of the room. Tea turned to it and started walking to it, her mind seemed to be set on the door and note. She opened the door, as tears started pouring out, but she didn't scream. She just stood there looking at the figure that was hung from the ceiling. A small squeak escaped her throat, loud enough for Seto to hear and come to her. At the sight he saw, he turned to Tea, who was shaking rapidly. He touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and fling her arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. He was shocked, but soon got over it and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at the figure hung and quickly closed his eyes to try and get the picture out of his head. The figure was Serenity. She was naked and slashed all over, her face in a scared expression, like if she was ready to scream. Blood was still pouring from her body, covering the floor. Suddenly, the lights went out and Seto could feel Tea shake and let go of him. She looked at Serenity's dark figure, but suddenly felt an ominous presence. She looked around the room, but suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Seto, I'm fine. You can let go," she said, but the hand didn't retreat. She turned to see the figure was glowing with dark red eyes. Its lips were a deep red, as if they were bloody. The figure, pulled at Tea's waist and crashed its lips against hers, giving her the taste of metallic blood. It pulled back and whispered in her ear,

"I warned you, the dark ends now, but the Serenity dies fast," he laughed maniacally and licked her earlobe. Tea was frozen in her spot, like a spell was on her.

"Goodbye," said the voice, tickling her ear with its breathe. He pulled back and flung his had at her stomach, stabbing her with the knife he had in his hand. She let out a gasp and fell backwards, unconscious. The knife had a sleeping powder on it, causing her to be unconscious for a while. He laughed maniacally and faded away into the darkness, leaving Tea on the cold, hard ground, and bleeding. The light turned on, allowing Seto to see Tea on the ground, unconscious. He ran to her body and picked her up bridal style, but something was different. Her blood was coming out, but it wasn't a dark red. It was blue. Her face was pale, her lips a light shade of pink. Seto picked her up and took her to the room, putting her down on the couch it the room. He looked at the wall to see a new note on it. It read, 'The blues are the opposites of the reds.' Seto read it over and over again. He turned to Tea, thinking this could be an explanation for her blue blood. He sat on a chair and thought, while she was unconscious.

Yugi and the gang were walking around looking for their friends and Serenity. She had gone missing when the lights went out. It had been an hour since she had disappeared. They turned towards a new hall and walked down. A door with a light on caught their attention. They opened it to find…

Atem was walking around looking for the gang and Mokuba. He had gone missing about an hour ago when the lights went out. He turned to a door and got ready to open it. He took a deep breathe and grabbed the knob and opened the door, entering the room. The room was dark, making hard for him to see the figure in the center of the room. He turned to a wall and found a light switch. He flicked it up and the lights came on. He turned to see the figure was…

The voice that was following Tea was watching her friends with interest. He watched them all be shocked by what they found. He smirked at Joey almost fainting at the sight. He laughed maniacally and whispered to himself,

"It will soon be over." And with that he disappeared into his darkness.

Hey, thanks for reading this next chapter. Sorry it's not that long. I didn't get a lot of time to write more. I promise the next chapter to be longer.

Please R&R


	3. An explanation and big news

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Seto looked around the room for a clue to the message. He found a book that had, 'Bloods' on the cover of it. He walked towards it and opened it to find a definition to a blue blood, red blood, and…silver blood? He read the first page that gave an explanation of a red blood. He read, 'Red bloods are humans. Prey to both blue bloods and silver bloods. A blue blood can mate with a red blood.' 'Interesting,' thought Seto, turning to the next page. He read, 'Blue bloods are ancient vampires. For centuries they were invincible, but something horrible wiped them out. A blue blood may not now it is it. So, after time it will find out. They mate with red bloods.' 'So, Tea is a blue blood without knowing it?' thought Seto, glancing at the still form of Tea. A cracking noise was heard and he looked around the room to see where it cam from. He sighed and returned back to the book, 'Silver bloods are creatures much like blue bloods, only different. They are blue bloods that were corrupted. They blue bloods were running low on food so they fed on each other, turning them into silver bloods. They became mad with power and soon destroyed themselves. Silver bloods are the only thing that can kill blue bloods.' Seto read the last sentence over and over again. Seto stopped reading when he heard someone stir. It was Tea, she was waking up! He went to her and watched as she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, holding her injured stomach. Seto looked at her sadly.

"Hey, how are you?" he whispered with a rare smile.

"Fine, so where to?" asked Tea, standing up.

"To find a way out and the others," explained Seto, worried about Mokuba.

They got up and walked out of the room, on their search for the others.

…Mokuba, feeding off of Duke. He was sucking his blood right out of his body. He noticed the door opened and turned to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mai at the door, staring in disbelief. They quickly ran out of the room and down the hall, being chased by Mokuba. They turned a corner and ran into…

…Serenity. She was talking to a figure that looked like the butler, Noa. She turned toward Atem, giving him a blank look. She walked over to him and brought out a dagger she was hiding behind her back. She raised it to aim and slashed down, but missed because of him dodging. He ran out the room and down the hall. He turned to a new hall and ran down it, only to run into…

Tea and Seto were taking a break in a room they found down the hall. Tea had her eyes closed and was singing quietly,

_I betchya lie awake at night  
Tryin to make up your sweet mind  
Wonderin if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a california loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got_

I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

If you want hard to get  
If you want...  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one'll be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is where it goes

I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

It's not like i'm givin up who I am for you  
but for someone like you it's just so easy to do

I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need

If that's whatchya need  
I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

Tea finished singing and fell into a light sleep. Seto looked at her softly and started thinking about her song and how beautiful he voice is. He looked at her body and fell asleep.

The owner of the maniacal voice laughed evilly. He watched as Tea mumbled in her sleep.

"My dear blue blood, the pain will end soon," he whispered, evilly.

Hey, thanks for the reviews. They were so encouraging. Sorry if its not that long of a chapter. My head just needs a break, so I couldn't think about anything else. Thanks for reading!!

Please R&R


End file.
